Does he like me
by happy little bitch
Summary: this is work in progress so you will have to tell me what you think of it.
1. does he like me?

"Does he like me?" I asked her a girl with blonde back slick that would not stay down, she wore a black tight dress.

She Lifted her eyes from a can of chips she held in her hand wanting to purchase. Looking devish and smiling at me.

"Yes" she said. It went silent. Not what I was really expecting. "Do you like him?"

I did not know how I felt about knowing that. So I said an unsure "yes" she smiled happily at me and I smiled back.

"Axel" I looked up at her, she looked seriously at me "Marluxia is my friend. No our friend. Don't you dear screw that up!" I felt my hands sweat.

"Seriously Larxine. I …" had nothing to say.

"Anyways do you think Demyx likes sour cream or should we take the obvious? "

Apparently Larxine thought it was getting awkward.

"I don't think we should risk it whit Demyx you know how he gets."

"Sea salt it is"

It was a little late about after six when we knocked at Demyx door. It was a nice and big house. And the reason we were there was of this party he wanted to throw now that his parents were away. Demyx answered the door smiling brightly at us.

"In time as always, Axel." "And Larxine" he joked. He wore a black shirt and some perfectly fitted denim.

"Well what did you expect "I joked back.

We stood there patently wating to be let in. till Larxine almost lost it.

"Are you going to let us in?"

Demyx jumped and awkwardly stepped aside to let us in the house. I heard the door close behind us as we were taking our jackets of.

"So, everyone is in the living room and the food in the kitchen." Demyx said restlessly.

"Okay I guess we can help our self then" Larxine said. Letting Demyx wander into the living room.

She took the can of chips and went to the kitchen leaving me in the hall. I just went after Demyx into the living room hoping to find someone interesting to talk to. Demyx is standing in the corner talking to Zexion and Xigbar. I could not help but to laugh a little, Demyx said himself that Xigbar looked like a pirate whit that new eye patch of his. But I felt bad about doing that seeing that he was swollen and scared around it. I was told that it was a ruff beating.

Moving on, sitting in the coach was Riku, Namine and another blond. I went closer to take a better look. The blond turned and steered up at me.

"Axel?"

"Roxas?" he smiled in confirm. "How are you? Long time no see."

"I'm just fine. Me and my pears just moved back in town. How have you been?"

I took a chair leaning against the wall and sat down beside him." I'm great. So why did you move in the first place"

He took a deep breath "It was my mom's idea. She thought we would find more opportunities in Travers town." _I heard Travers town is quiet boring in compered to Twilight town._ "Anyways I didn't like the school and dad just got shit from his co-workers, so we moved back" Roxas looked hollow, no sad maybe.

"Did something happen?"

"Mother stayed in Travers town" he looked down at the table and still I knew that he was awfully sad. I put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Dude, I'm so sorry" he looked back up at me but whit a smile. He waved away my hand.

"So how's school been without me?" _better not push the subject_

"Eh, it was pretty great "I smiled kiddingly at him as he hit me on the arm. "No but seriously it's not the same whit out you."

"Thought so" we both smiled at each other.

"Roxas, you didn't tell me that" Riku said from across the table.

"I guess I forgot" Roxas said simply.

"Ax" Demyx called me from just a few steps away.

I left the conversation that Roxas and Riku was having whit out a word to see what Dem wanted.

"What do you want Dem"

"There are some kitchen problems" he looked concerned.

"Shouldn't you get Larxine for that?"

"Larxine is the problem"

I went towards the kitchen right away I opened the door and Bam-

I can feel my head just pumping and the heat coming from just above my eyebrow. It hurts and the annoying sound did not help it.

"Will everybody just shut the fuck up" _that's better_

Silence overtook the room so I decided to finally open my eyes. I felt myself lying towards the wall next to the kitchen door, it was closed and left out the others. Demyx seemed to just have been having a heated argument whit Larxine and Marluxia

I leaned towards the wall to get up. I went out of the kitchen and up the stairs. _I just want to get to the bathroom._

_Man I had gotten hit hard_ I thought when I looked up in to the mirror. My eyebrow was really red and it seems to be a little cut just over my eyebrow.

I heard a knocking on the door." Who is it?" I asked

"It's Roxas. Can I come in?"

"Sure"_ I could need a happy face_

Roxas open the door slowly and entered the bathroom in the same speed while closing it up behind him.

"What happened?" he had a look of concern as he was getting closer to me.

I looked up into the mirror asking myself the same question. "I honestly don't know"

And then there was another knocking _what is it whit all the interruptions?_

"Axel? Are you okay" it was Marluxias voice.

"Yes I am fine"

"Can I come in?" _oh, come on!_

"I'd rather you not"

"Why" _why does he have to ask. I'm in a bathroom _

"I'm Doing my business Maluxia" I wish that I had had my camera when I said that because Roxas face. You could see how hard he worked not to laugh.

"Oh" It went quiet and you could hear marluxias footsteps down the hall.

Roxas could not hold it any longer. Neither could I so we began to laugh.

"Let me help you whit that " Roxas said when we had finally stopped laughing. He took some new wipes and forced me to sit down so he could clean my face properly .

I could not help myself but to get lost into his eyes I had never noticed how blue they were.

Roxas suddenly stopped . Looking nervously at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine why?"

"Your red" _what!_

"Well it's probably the because of the wipes or something"

"Oh "

End of chapter 1

tell me what you thougt of it and if I should continue. ok (Y)


	2. Complicated

A.N. I wanted to get finished whit this sooner but life got in the way…. Anyways the _tilted lines_ are what the character is thinking, just to make it easier. And after every -line it changes character.

So I hope you like it and I do love to read reviews so if there is something that you liked or you thought was funny or whatever I would love for you to tell me

"it's clean" I said to the incredibly red Axel in front of me. The only thing that was not red was his black tight jeans, his white shirt and his green eyes.

"Thanks" he said silently. I took a little patch from the cabinet and put it over his eyebrow. "Is that really necessary, Roxas?"

"Nope" he looked confused but just after a few seconds he started to smile at me again. His smile made me glad that we were friend I had missed him_, his hair, his jokes, his everything. _

He got up and ruffed up my hair taking another patch and adding it to my forehead. "You seemed a little damaged as well" _ass hole_ I hit him on the arm. He laughs and went to the door opening it and waving at me to exit the room.

I got up next to him taking over the door but kept it open "ladies first" I told him.

"Why thank you dear sir" he continued the charades while walking stupidly thru the opening.

I fallowed after him. We went down the hall, the stairs and then into the living room. Everything was like before. No one was making a scene trough come to think of it we had not been there for long.

"I just got to go to talk to demy a sec "he said before he left me.

_Of course._

"Roxas" _you slut_. With a chocked face he turned to face me.

"Oh, Hi Marluxia."

"What were you and Axel doing up there?" _Because I would really like to know_

"Um" He runs his little hand through his messed up hair. _What the, did he hurt himself or something._

"And what happened to your head"

"Well nothing really, Axel thought it was funny or something." he said taking the patch of his forehead. _So the y were up there together_

"Okay Roxas "I said wanting to get away from him. As I walked passed him.

_What just happened? Marluxia seemed pissed off, like he owned Axel or something._

I had to go ask Axel if he had something to say about that.

"But why were they fighting demy?" I looked seriously at his face.

"I don't know axel "he said looking uncomfortably at my right.

I turned to see what he was looking at. Marley looked disapprovingly at me for a second before putting on a fake smile.

"So Axel, are you doing anything special later?"

I got so surprised at the question I automatically responded "no" _wait! _"Yes. Maybe. Probably. I mean …"

Before I could say anything more he, ignoring Demyx, he said "So do you want to do something later?" he put a hand on my shoulder. Making me somewhat uncomfortable.

"Ugh marly what do you mean by that…?" he moved closer and closer and then it happened he was grabbing my shoulders and pressings his lips against mine. I felt overwhelmed and frustrated. I didn't dare to move so many things went through my head. _If I move Larxine will kill me, if I don't move I might lose Roxas! _ I snapped, and I gently pushed Marluxia away from me. It didn't seem like he cared.

"That's what I mean by that Ax" Marluxia said whit a smirk on his face. I realized that the room was full of people and so I turned around and the first on to find was Roxas. _ROXAS!_

_Wait what just happened. _How was I supposed to respond to this? Axel looked over at me and I started to feel a little ill. I could not stand the tension so I turned to the door and walked as fast as I could. When I felt the fresh air and I felt as I could not hold whatever it was kept inside. I took a deep shaking breath and I felt myself tear up. I did not want to stand on Dems porch like this. My feet started moving and I saw the gates pass and I was on the sidewalk. Whit no destination I just kept walking. _Man this week had been too much._

I saw Roxas leaving and I was about to do the same when Marluxia once again grabbed my shoulder.

"So what do you say axel?"

"Fuck off" the room got all socked. Well except Larxine who was all set to dig her fist into my face. But I did not want to fight right now. Roxas was my concern. So I got out of Marluxias grip and I ran out the door and I slammed the door behind me. I could hear the battle behind the door but I did not listen. I ran past the gate and as I was looking down the street I saw Roxas. I started to run towards him. As I got closer to the blond I felt happy, sad and then scared. _What was my plan? Did Roxas even care?_ I slowed down and just ended up walking in the same paste as him but far behind. We just walked.

_What was I thinking Ax probably didn't even want to kiss Marluxia. And now I left him as the loser I am._ I felt myself slow down and then I just stopped. _What was my plan? Did they even notice that I left?_

"No one would miss me" I said as believingly as I could to convince myself of that.

"That's not true" I felt something go down my spine when I heard that. I turned around and saw the person that matters the most to me. He walked up to me and whit out a notice we were locked in each other's arms. _Gosh he is so hot. I meant warm! _ "I would, Roxas" and then whit in a mater off seconds our lips were locked.

End?

I'm sorry there so short and "patchy" this was/ is a work in progress so give me feedback.

I'm not sure if it is worth a continue …..


End file.
